Disposable containers for packaging and storing edible goods are often provided with tamper resistant and tamper evident features to prevent unauthorized access to the container and to indicate to a consumer when the container has previously been opened. That the consumer still finds it desirable to have the tamper evident and resistant features in combination with a resealable container increases the complexity of the container, which may make it more difficult and time consuming to open.